Red Moon
by ilovehinata4ever
Summary: The story of a strong girl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear diary,

I am Hinata Hyuga and I am 15 years old and as you all know I am the Black Anbu Captain. I am actually a Black Anbu Captain instead of a Chunin. In my team which is team 8, I am the only Chunin where everyone in my team is already Jonin. My team had already suspected me of being in the Black Anbu team and I hereby confirm their suspicion that I am indeed in the Black Anbu team and I am the Captain. I am the Captain of team Raven. Actually, I knew what happened during the night when the moon is red.(The day Itachi killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke) I will tell you how I know later on. The only few people that know I am a Black Anbu Captain is the Hokage, my Father, Neji and Kakashi-Sensei. That's all today my diary as I got a mission tomorrow.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata P.O.V

The morning woke me up as I prepared for S-ranked mission which will last for one week. The mission is actually simple, it consists of me and my teammates in team Raven. As I walked towards the kitchen, I was stopped by Neji as he started to hug me tightly and also whispering my farwell and then I started laughing saying I am not going on a suicide mission. I gave him a peak on his forehead and with that I turn around and started smirking to myself about making Neji Sasuke's favourite fruit which is a tomato. Taking about Sasuke, I really miss Sasuke and Itachi. Without me knowing, my face felt wet and with that I smiled to myself and then pin up my hair with the purple clip with is given by both brothers. I silently vow that I will make both of them come back to one day. With that I step out of my house and spring to the northern gates where my group and I are supposed to meet. What a surprise is that they are already there and it's so embarrassing that they are arrive earlier than their captain. My team consist of: Yamamoto Takeshi, originally from the Rain Village and he is now my second in command. Kida Masaomi and Ushi Hikari. With that I walked to my teammates and I heard them laughing about me being late for the first time in history. With that I decided to pin Yamamoto onto a tree and then laughed madly and said 'my beloved Yamamoto, stop teasing me as you are making me embarrassed' and then I heard Ushi and kida whispering saying how hot me and Yamamoto look together. Upon hearing that, I decided to use my new Jutsu "Gravity no Jutsu": (This Justu is like gravity and will pull you down in to the ground and with every click of the hand, the Jutsu will actually pull you down in to the ground 10 times deeper. Usually when someone is hit by this jutsu during the 5th or 6th click of the hand, their bones eventually crack due to the strong pressure but for my Team Raven, I usually train them at level 30 of the gravity justu so at level 10, it's a piece of cake for them.) we are send as back up for Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Shino to track down Sasuke and Itachi and then bring Sasuke back to the village and then kill Itachi and the both of them is last seen at the mist village.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata P.O.V

I don't ever think that I can kill Itachi at all as he is my everything in my life *laughs* A cold hearted person like me have feelings? I don't really know. As I quicken my pace as my tears just drip down my face and then landed on Yamamoto.

I know that they were all looking at me worriedly. They are a family to me even if I have Neji and my father who I hate so much after he had killed my mother in cold blood trying to save me ,but I rather die than to see her died trying to protect her love ones. How can he even want me to call him father.

He was never there for me when I was younger. He only cared for Neji at that time as he was much stronger than I was at the age for 10 but now at 15 years old, I am the strongest female Black Anbu, the top in all bingo books as well as I have my own sexy hot dudes as teammates and what can I ask for? You may ask but yes I am greedy, i want more and I want both of them back even if I have to die, I am willing to it.

I laugh to myself, It's been years since I last tear and I have forgotten how to cry. I pray at night that I won't break down but it happen and I also have long forgotten how to smile the same smile before they left before she died before i made a mistake to live trying to go on like I never knew them but I can't , I just can't...

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata P.O.V

I hail in actions as we enter the Mist Village, I saw them, I saw him and his brother. Itachi and Sasuke looked at my direction and smiled saying hello my Hime you are back.

I looked at them and walked off. As I walked back into the forest, my team was running around catching fishes.I remember my days when I first met them, I was so cold towards them that Kida almost pee in his pants.

I remember when i was younger, I was the genius of the mist where my mother and I lived before she died and that was also the place where I first met Itachi and what can i say, I fell in love with him at first sight . He was on a vacation with his family whom his mother was my mum bestfriend.

We talked and talked as if there was no tomorrow but a week later, I was told that they would have to return to the Leaf Village .It was also the day I had to return to the leaf with my mum to see my father whom I have no knowledge of.

When I told that to Itachi and Sasuke, I could see the happiness in little Sasuke eyes and him flashing me the brightest smile I had ever seen, he kissed me on the cheek and then it brought me to darkness. I fainted yet again and i remembered getting pissed off when Itachi tease me about the kiss and all.

I was brought back to reality, when Ushi was hugging me and breathing on my neck which I immediately punched him in his stomach and stomping off hearing them laughing about how cute I am. As I stared back at the red moon tonight, it was the 5th anniversary of the red moon day, the day I was forever broken. Thinking about them really makes me pissed off. I trained until dawn and fainted due to being too tired which Yamamoto, my father figure brought me back to camp and sleep.

In my sleep, I was dreaming of the day when I got married to both of them which cause me to wake up to Kida cooking fishes again.

There was still another 2 days before Naruto and his gang come here. I decided to take a stroll around the Mist Village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata P.O.V

Walking around the mist, I was greeted by the hokage himself. Hahaha my old man as I greeted him . It's been 3 years since I had seen him.

Yes I was train by him Zero Kidawashi. He was like an old man to me, a grandfather I guess but who cares because I don't.

I still remembered that I was his personal Black Anbu at the age of 10, the youngest in the world that was why I was so well known in the world and not many idiots messes up with me or anyone who is important to me because if they do that, they won't see the sun the next day.

We are talking together when I was soon the centre of attentions. Childrens, women and men are all coming toward me and that just made me wish that I am never here in the first place.

I quickly greeted them with a fake smile which they all know but they understood my pain for they were my walls when I am broken.

Knowing that I don't really enjoy attentions, I was asked by Zero-Sama to eat lunch with me which I agree but before that could happen, an explosion happen at the end of the village somewhere near my camp and with that I form a hand seal to summon my raven to the scene and how could I forget, Naruto and his gang are coming today.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata P.O.V

I stood by the side line watching the fierce battle between Naruto and Itachi while Sasuku was fighting Kiba and Shino. That pinky Sakura was crying because Sasuke or was it Naruto getting a cut like there was no tomorrow.

Seriously can't she just stop crying, its irritating my ears.

Just about time, I told Yamamoto, Ushi and Kida that they are late again. I watch them try to laugh off the glare I am giving them when suddenly, I heard Sasuke screaming "ITACHIIIIIII, ITACHI YOU BAKA WHY WHY NO NII-SAN I CANT LOSE YOU" with that I stood rooted to the ground and not being able to move before my instinct told me to move and I move myself behind that pinky seriously she is just such an idiot, no wonder she can't never become more than a chunin. That idiot Ochimaru is behind her and she doesn't even know it.

Just as I move behind her to stop the attack, she scream 'rape' Seriously what is her problem? I hope that she was rape and killed to stop the increasing population of stupid b**** woman or girls with super high annoying screams that can break hell lots of glass I am telling you. With her screaming, everyone stop their fight and looked at her as if she is really a idiot! I mean who would want her anyway and she should not be Lady Tsunade's medical student and she should be punching holes into the floor instead of screaming rape?

When I was fighting that snake man, Itachi was heal by Sasuke. When everyone turned to looked at Sakura and then Sasuke on his feet fighting again but he looked hurt but what can I say? He was the first man to have understood me more than anyone else not even my mother understood me as well as him.

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (The Battle)

Hinata P.O.V

Sakura was blushing at the attention that she have and I don't know if it's because of her being embarrassed or is that Sasuke was looking at her? I don't get her and I always hated her for getting Naruto attention. Don't get me wrong, I dun like that Hokage wanabe and I do not like him! Fine I give up readers, I do have a crush on him when I was younger but then I gave up when he only looked at Sakura who just keep on punching him and keep on looking at Sasuke which I don't know the word? Love? or just want to make him her boyfriend so I gave up on him because he told me I was an ugly duckling unlike her that woman, Sakura. I was not strong but I was defined as weak to him. He really is an idiot, I even beat her in the match that was held last week only and if I am weak it is either he is blind or just too stupid but I tell you, I bet he is both.

While fighting Ochimaru, i decided to divide myself into 4 like a clone but yes my clones do have their mind of their own. It was a 25 percentage to each clone but still as powerful as always but maybe a bit slower than before.

The rest of my clone stood to their ground to make sure no one dies .Before I hit the final blow on Ochimaru, I whisper to him that even in hell, I would always haunt him for making Sasuke life full of misery before I broke all his bones and silting his throat.

Sakura is still standing there trying to join in the fight with Naruto to kill Itachi.

I called my members to quickly do something to that annoying woman who looks unhurt and Shino and Kiba who looks horrinle and ordering kida to heal them as I made my way to stop Sasuke from killing Naruto from the back when my mask crack and fell to the ground.

To be Continued…


End file.
